


Covert Ops

by tess_genor



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/pseuds/tess_genor
Summary: Malcolm and Gil sneak off from the rest of the team and have some fun in the closet.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68
Collections: Sucker punch





	Covert Ops

**Author's Note:**

> This is explicit!!!!! Enjoy ;)

”Gil! I need to talk to you.” Malcolm’s whisper comes out louder than he intended. Dani and JT’s heads whip around to look at the profiler. He blushes and waves to his coworkers. Malcolm shifts his weight from foot to foot and waves Gil over.

”’Whatever he’s on about is obviously urgent.” Dani takes the file from Gil and taps his arm with it. “Go on, we’re waiting for the warrant anyway.”

Gil nods apologetically at his detectives and ignores the sly smiles they share with each other. As he makes his way towards Malcolm, Gil notices the way Malcolm’s eyes are dark and wide and the sharp inhale he takes when Gil touches the back of his neck.

”What’s up, kid?” Gil asks. He has to run through his mental checklist. First is concern for Malcolm’s wellbeing, then it’s curiosity if Malcolm has anything else for the case, then it’s amusement.

Every now and then Malcolm will drop his guard. He’ll let his playful personality shine through. He’s surprised Danit and JT a handful of times with a witty joke or a funny story about Gil from when they were younger. Gil relaxes when he sees that same mischievous glint in Malcolm’s eyes.

”We’re going for a walk.” Malcolm slides out of Gil’s grasp and links his arm through Gil’s.

”Yeah? Where are we going?” Amusement radiates off of Gil. He’s happy to see Malcolm relaxed enough to be himself around the precinct.

”The janitor closet on the third floor.” Malcolm presses the elevator call button and winks at Gil.

”Is there a reason we have to go to the one on the third floor? There’s a mop closet right here.” Gil points as he and Malcolm step into the elevator.

”That closet doesn’t have cameras pointing away from it.” Malcolm whispers into Gil’s ear as the doors slide shut.

The realization hits Gil like a ton of bricks. Or maybe it’s the wall that Malcolm pushes him up against. Gil’s hands immediately wrap around Malcolm’s waist and he pulls the younger man closer against him. Malcolm presses a kiss to Gil’s cheek before nodding to the camera in the corner.

”Not here.” Malcolm detangles himself from Gil and leans casually against the wall, mirroring Gil.

”You’re running things, kid. Not me.” Gil watches Malcolm fix his jacket. Watches Malcolm formulate a plan. Watches Malcolm grow a little bit bolder with every passing second.

”This is technically your fault.” Malcolm tosses over his shoulder, slipping out the doors before Gil has a chance to respond.

”My fault?” Gil catches up with Malcolm and grabs the door knob to the closet before Malcolm can. “The hell did I do?”

”You were so blatantly checking me out while I was going over the profile. I’m surprised JT didn’t have some snarky remark.” Malcolm grins and bats Gil’s hand away. He opens the closet and Gil pushes him inside.

”What can I say? Red is a good color on you.” Gil locks the door and prays that no one will come looking for the two of them.

”I’m going to have to start wearing this shirt more often then.” Malcolm slides his jacket off his shoulders and hangs it on a mop handle.

”Tease.” Gil quips.

”You love it.” Malcolm shoots back.

Strong hands reach out and grasp Malcolm’s tie, tugging him back over to where Gil is not so patiently waiting against the door. Malcolm hums as Gil drags his thumb against Malcolm’s soft lips. Malcolm opens his mouth and lets Gil push his finger into the wet heat. Malcolm wraps his lips around Gil and sucks on his finger hard. Gil’s other hand comes to rest at the base of Malcolm’s neck and he gently pushes Malcolm’s head forward, forcing him to have more than just the pad of Gil’s thumb in his mouth.

”Fuck, kid. I want your mouth.” Gil pants. He presses down and Malcolm opens his jaw obediently. “Would you like that?” Malcolm nods the best he can with Gil holding his head firmly in place.

”I knew you would.” Gil withdraws his finger and wipes his hand off on Malcolm’s cheek. Malcolm keeps his mouth open and Gil rewards him by spitting in his mouth. “That’s my good boy. There you go.”

Malcolm’s eyes flutter closed. He makes a dramatic show of swallowing down Gil’s spit and reopens his mouth with an “ah”. Gil fists his fingers into Malcolm’s hair and pulls him into a crashing kiss.

Their teeth scrape against the others and barely pull away for air. Malcolm tilts his head back enjoying the tension that builds from the angle. He wants to feel this for the rest of the day. Gil moans when he feels Malcolm go slack against him. Letting Gil take control of the kiss and ravage Malcolm’s mouth on his own terms. By the time Gil starts to unbuckle his belt Malcolm is quiet. The playful look in his eyes completely overtaken by lust.

”Fuck my face.” It’s not worded like a question, but Gil knows that Malcolm is letting him be the decision maker. If Gil says no that would be the end of the discussion, but Gil doesn’t want to say no.

”You’re going to have to ask a lot nicer than that baby.” Gil says softly. His breath breezes past Malcolm’s ear and sends a tingle down his spine.

Malcolm drops to his knees with a thud that makes Gil’s own knees ache in sympathy. The boy is such a cockslut. Desperate to have anything inside him, he’d say or do whatever it took for Gil to give into him. Malcolm’s nimble fingers trail up Gil’s legs and cup the crotch of his pants. He places a palm on the inside of GIl’s thighs and the older man opens his stance up, allowing for Malcolm to fit better between his legs.

”Please fuck my face, Daddy.” Malcolm presses his cheek to Gil’s crotch and rubs against the fabric enjoying the friction. “I want to choke on your cock so bad.” Malcolm mouths at Gil through his slacks, a thrill goes through Malcolm when he can feel Gil twitch beneath him. Malcolm grabs the zipper with his teeth and drags it down at an agonizing pace. “Feed it to me, daddy? Please. I want to taste you so bad. Wanna make you feel good. I love having your eyes on me. Let me thank you.”

”Think you can take it?” Gil knows that he can. They both do. They’ve done this before, but never in the precinct. “You’re gonna have to be quiet.”

”I can do it. I’ll be so good for you, Daddy.” Malcolm looks up at Gil. Tilting his head every so slightly to the side, he smiles as innocently as one can while on their knees begging to be used.

”Alright, baby, if you say so.” Gil undoes the button holding his pants up and they drop around his thighs. Malcolm surges forward, grabbing the waist of Gil’s briefs and pulls them down. Gil’s cock bounces with the movement, almost fully hard already, and Gil chuckles as Malcolm unconsciously licks his lips.

Gil wraps a hand around himself and uses the other to slowly guide Malcolm’s waiting mouth onto his cock. Malcolm jerks forward, trying to get all of Gil down in one go, but Gil tightens his grip in Malcolm’s hair, stopping any movement before it can happen.

”I thought you wanted me to feed it to you?” Gil muses. He traces the tip of his cock around Malcolm’s mouth. The single overhead light makes the precome on Malcolm’s lips extra shiny and Gil gives himself a squeeze at the sight. There is no way he’s going to last long.

Slowly, Gil pushes into Malcolm’s mouth once more. The kid is so beautiful with his mouth parted and his eyes holding on to Gil’s every movement. Gil starts off easy on Malcolm; soft, shallow thrusts to let Malcolm adjust to the weight and feel of Gil. He enjoys the feeling of Malcolm lapping at his shaft, wordlessly begging for more of Gil, for whatever Gil is willing to give him.

The pressure on the back of Malcolm’s head disappears and Malcolm seizes the opportunity immediately. He lets his hands drift up to Gil’s hips, feigning the ability to hold him still, as Malcolm bobs his head forward. He’s always loved the way a cock drags over his tongue. The rhythmic movement enough to hypnotize Malcolm and let him float away from his own head. The taste of Gil is all Malcolm needs. It’s enough to force all thoughts from Malcolm’s head and fill it with an easy lust and a drive to bring Gil over the edge.

”That’s it, baby. Get me nice and wet.” Gil’s voice is gruff from trying to stay quiet. The door to the closet is a barrier, but not enough to stop their voices from bouncing around the hallway if they get too loud.

Malcolm moans around Gil. He always did have a exhibitionist streak. Gil is positive that Malcolm is enjoying the thought that anyone could be looking for them. That someone could hear them. Or better yet, that someone could unlock the closet and find the two of them. Gil with his pants down and Malcolm on his knees relishing the way Gil takes his mouth with ease.

Not wanting to let Malcolm get too comfortable, Gil catches the back of Malcolm’s head and pulls him down until his nose is nestled in the dark hair at the base of Gil’s cock. Malcolm sputters and swallows around Gil, trusting him to know Malcolm well enough to let go only when Malcolm really needs to breathe.

Gil eases Malcolm off of him until only a thread of saliva strings the two of them together. Malcolm closes his eyes when Gil places the tip of his cock on Malcolm’s tongue, taking in the sight of Malcolm’s eyelashes wet with tears and lips glistening with spit. Malcolm’s hands flex against Gil’s hips. He’s itching for Gil to fuck him properly, like he means it, like how Malcolm wants it.

”Please?” Malcolm pleads. He’s desperate for it. He’s watched Gil track him during his briefing and Malcolm knew he needed to get his mouth on Gil as soon as he could.

”Since you asked so nicely.” Gil doesn’t give Malcolm any warning. He digs his fingers tight against Malcolm’s scalp and thrust in without warning.

Malcolm chokes on the intrusion and he looks up to meet Gil’s eyes. There’s the glint of a smile in Malcolm’s gaze and Gil knows how bad he wants this. Malcolm relaxes and Gil uses it to his advantage, slipping further into Malcolm’s mouth. Malcolm moans when the head of Gil’s cock bumps into the back of his throat. A small warm up of what Gil is capable of. What’s yet to come.

Gil holds his hands steady. Using them to keep Malcolm still as he thrusts into his mouth with long hard strokes. Every snap of his hips is met with the wet sound of Malcolm struggling to keep quiet for Gil. Normally, Malcolm would be crying out. Now he is just enjoying the way Gil can quiet him by pressing in further and turning his sounds into garbled messes. Malcolm is nothing more than an easy hole for Gil to use. A welcoming opening made just for Gil.

As Malcolm begins to predict Gil’s movements he starts to hollow his cheeks in time with each thrust. He works his tongue expertly, knowing exactly what to do. What Gil likes and what drives him crazy. When Malcolm focuses his attention on the vein on the underside of Gil, he’s met with a particularly hard thrust that brings tears to his eyes and it’s everything he’s dreamed about.

On the next thrust, Gil drags Malcolm by his hair to meet his hips. Malcolm’s face caught between the clashing movements of Gil’s body; his hips forcing his cock into Malcolm’s mouth and Gil’s hands forcing Malcolm down further on to him. Malcolm’s throat is raw from his moans and Gil’s knocking into him with perfect aim. As his throat contracts and he gags around Gil the tears that were clouding his vision stream down his face. Malcolm reminds himself to wear mascara the next time he lets Gil fuck his face. The pictures afterward with streaks of black staining Malcolm’s cheeks are too good to pass up.

”Such a good boy showing Daddy how much you love him.” Gil says breathlessly and Malcolm moans in response. “You feel so good around me, baby. Not sure how much longer I can last in that golden mouth of yours.”

That little bit is all Malcolm needs. Gil’s praise sends Malcolm into a frenzy. Malcolm wants for Gil to spill into his mouth so bad. By now, Malcolm’s face is wet. His cheeks covered in tears and his chin sticky with a mix of precome and saliva that eases the glide of Gil in his mouth.

”Get ready for me, baby. Daddy’s going to show you how much he loves you and that mouth.” Gil grinds his hips hard against Malcolm’s face. Malcolm whines in desperation, encouraging Gil to come.

With one final thrust, Gil buries himself as deep as he can in Malcolm’s waiting mouth. Gil’s fingers pull sharply at Malcolm’s hair. Malcolm loves the feel of it. Loves to know that he can take care of Gil. Gil shoots into Malcolm’s throat and Malcolm swallows it down greedily. Gil ruffles Malcolm’s hair and pulls out, trying not to think about how much he enjoys the slide. If they had the time Gil might try to find the energy for another round. He knows Malcolm would take it eagerly.

Malcolm’s breathing is raspy and he shudders and gulps air down. Gil brushes his thumb along Malcolm’s cheek and he presses into the touch. Gil is always so gentle with Malcolm that these few times where he allows himself to be rough are all the more precious to Malcolm. He looks up at Gil with glassy eyes and opens his mouth again. Sitting on his tongue is some of Gil’s release. Gil groans and drops his head against the door.

”You’re gonna be the death of me kid.” Gil takes a deep breath and helps Malcolm to stand. “Come on, we stay gone any longer and people really start looking for us.”

Malcolm’s knees crack loudly as he stands. He rubs at his jaw and opens it experimentally a few times. It’s going to hurt for sure, but that’s exactly what Malcolm wants. A reminder for later when he’s alone in his bed. Gil reaches overhead and grabs a roll of paper towels from the shelf. He cleans off his cock and tucks himself back inside his pants and underwear.

He hands the roll to Malcolm who rips off a small corner to dab at his eyes. Malcolm dries off the rest of his face and grabs Gil’s used paper towel to toss out. As Malcolm places his arms in his jacket, Gil straightens Malcolm’s tie for him.

”You’re going to have to go into the bathroom to fix your hair. I can’t do that fancy swoosh thing for you.” Gil teases and is met with some side eye.

”I can use the slop sink. Give me your phone so I can use it like a mirror.” Malcolm holds his hand out for Gil’s phone and smirks when he feels it placed in his palm.

”Left your phone downstairs?” Gil asks, sliding his belt into place.

”Nope, I just wanted to use yours.” Malcolm smirks and runs his fingers through his hair getting it back into his signature look.

”Let me leave first.” Gil unlocks the door, but keeps his foot wedged against the bottom to ensure that no one can come in.

”There’s no cameras, it's fine.” Malcolm replies simply. He plants a kiss on Gil cheek and nudges him out of the way, leading him into the hallway. “Here is your phone back.”

Malcolm practically skips to the elevator and Gil can’t help but laugh. How he wishes to be that energetic. Malcolm goes for the call button but before he can reach it the elevator doors open up to reveal Dani with her phone pressed to her ear.

”Hey, boss, I was calling you.” She ends the call and nods to Malcolm. “Warrant came through, we’re good to go whenever you are.” She steps to the side to let the two men in.

”Perfect timing.” Gil says, giving nothing away. Malcolm on the other hand smirks and earns a glare from Gil.

”Can we stop at your office first? I want to grab a mint.” Malcolm says so casually that Gil has to fake a cough to cover up his laughter.

”I have a piece of gum.” Dani offers up. Malcolm takes the gum and unwraps the foil.

”You wouldn’t rather a mint to suck on?” Gil tries cheekily.

”No, it’s okay. As long as I have something in my mouth I’m fine.” Malcolm blows a bubble and it pops loudly.

”Bright, you are so strange.” Dani laughs and hands him another piece of gum, asking him how big he can get the next buble.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally scarred my beta with this, I am _so_ sorry girl. She didn't know what she was getting into. However, if you were into this, join the [18+ PSon Trash Chat](https://discord.gg/v3Q8VdK)


End file.
